


Of Polluted Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Has Issues, Multi, OT5, cw: cancer i guess (not main character), i'll add more tags later when they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Butt-Fuck Nowhere, Tennessee, five boys strike up an unlikely close bond as they navigate the last two years of high school and help each other through all the shit life manages to throw at them.High School AU.Part 1 in a series, 2nd part will be a lot angstier and a different AU in the same universe, but I won't tell yet.Also it's AH OT5, because I cannot write neither Jeremy or Ray (altho they will have cameo's).





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have written like, 20k for this fic already? But some of it is for part 2 because I /need/ variation in my life, so I'll try my best at weekly updates but we'll see how life treats me. 
> 
> Also this is based on a fic I wrote in high school and now high school drama seems so funny to me (I'm a junior in uni now), but then I rewrote it and took it to the next level.

Chapter 1: Introduction

"I still don't get why I need to be here," Geoff grumbled. Through the backseat window his eyes gazed over familiar fields.  


"If you had been the one travelling for nearly 24 hours to a country you'd never seen before, wouldn't you appreciate someone meeting you at the airport? Besides, the guide said it's customary to introduce the exchange student to every member of the family as soon as possible, to make them feel welcome." A hum of dissatisfaction escaped from the teen. What kind of dick do you have to be to move across the world to intrude into someone else’s life for two whole years?  


The voice of his father interrupts his thoughts. "Your mum's right. I'm sure Gavin is exited to meet you!"  
Gavin. That was his name. Geoff had been trying to avoid thinking about the guy who was going to live in his house for two fucking years of his life. His parents made the announcement when Geoff first started high school, but didn't mention any more of it until the major suddenly got mysterious funding to restructure the upper-class grades into some prestigious thing…Geoff guessed it was probably the fucking Haywoods who weren’t happy with their son graduating with a normal diploma, so you know, they just rebuilt his school. And then suddenly it drew international attention, and his parents dropped the bomb that they had signed up to be a host-family for one of the incoming students.  


To no-one’s surprise, Geoff didn't want to hear anything of it. Nonetheless, it had all seemed much more real in the past weeks leading up to the student’s arrival, as Geoff had been dragged around to buy new furniture to fill what used to be his gaming room and redecorate it into an extra bedroom. A couple of days ago he even skimmed the letter and pictures that Gavin's organisation had forwarded. He seemed like a narcissistic dick with an abnormally large nose, although he had a Halo poster in his old bedroom, so Geoff hoped he might convince his parents to extend gaming hours. He guessed that was going to be the only good thing to come out of this.  


Geoff's parents had decided that it would be best for Gavin to settle in a bit before school started, so they had a week "for you to show him around town, have some fun, then you'll be great friends in no time.”  


"I did not sign up for this, you know?" he had tried arguing.  


"We know, Geoff, but it'll be good for you. To go out, spend some time with people." His fathers voice was assertive, but not enough to stop the rebellious teen.  


"I have friends, I was hanging out with Jack like a week ago!" He was ignored, and rightfully so. Geoff was aware that he might not have the same large group of friends as any typical guy entering his junior year of high school, but he had made that decision himself. Living in a small town, being different was difficult. Even if it wasn't obvious, they were different, him and Jack. And as Jack was forced to spend his entire summer working a full-time job, Geoff had spent most of it alone, either on his Xbox or in the public library. Fucking pedagogical parenting.  


As they pulled up to the airport, Geoff sighed and silently wished this Gavin-kid good luck in dealing with the fuckhole that is Sweetwater, Tennessee. 

~~

Gavin isn't so bad at all, Geoff decides after a few days, but he'd never admit it to the kid. He's missed someone to be loud and vulgar with, even if Gavin still is quite nervous and has to play nice in front of his parents. But when Geoff was sent out to show Gavin around the act quickly fell.  


“Aren’t all Americans supposed to have cars?” Gavin asks when he sees Geoff begin to walk down the road. Geoff sighed and shook his head.  


“Well you thought wrong. Anyways, Sweetwater ain’t big enough for me to really need a car.”  


“Okay, then I guess you can walk me to the fun stuff to do around here?”  


“Yo, buddy, look.” Geoff stopped and turned towards him. “I don’t know what you were expecting when you flew across the ocean with that stupid accent of yours, but look around you. This is butt-fuck nowhere, nothing fun happens, and most of us wish we could fly as far away as possible ourselves”.  


Gavin’s reaction surprised him. Geoff thought he had maybe been too harsh, not wanting to crush the British boy’s hopes immediately (not that he gave a shit, he reminded himself). However, Gavin looked him right in the eyes and gave him a cocky smile, as if Geoff had told him something funny.  
“Do you want me to tell you a little secret? I flew away from something too,” Gavin replies quietly, before skipping up next to his new host. With a loud voice accompanied with laughter, he forced the conversation on without letting Geoff inquire further.  


“For now I think Sweetwater is pretty top! I mean, the water is actually disgusting, not sweet, but I guess I’ll just find something else to drink,” he says with a shrug, “and a small and shitty as this town is, there must be somewhere we can get some bevs, no?”  


After some arguing about the British language, Gavin figured out that Geoff indeed has a fake ID and knew a place where they didn’t care, and they ended up getting bevs. They enjoyed them in a random field and talked about Halo, Gavin proposed absurd hypotheticals, and Geoff tried his best to explain the social politics of Sweetwater high school.  


As the sun reached the horizon, Geoff found himself less annoyed at his parents and happier to have someone to do dumb shit with. He wouldn’t say they had been right, he sure as hell wasn’t lonely, but Gavin was almost as funny as he was annoying. When they stepped back into the house and talked to the Finks, Gavin once again put on his polite act. He was effectively gushing over how cute he found the town and all the fun things they had been up to, but Geoff could see how it was all just sweet-talking in his favour. As he went to bed that night, he texted Jack, asking him when he was free to hang out and meet the new British twat that would surely become part of their routine.


	2. Quick Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun banter, school being complicated, and everyone has issues.

“You have to choose one in each group,” Jack said patiently as he leaned over Geoff’s shoulder.

On Thursday Jack had come over to Geoff’s house, and was now helping the other two signing up for their classes. Gavin had been shy at first, intimidated by meeting someone Geoff talked so highly of and apparently spent a lot of time with. However, after he heard how Jack fondly made fun of his host-brother's ears, the jokes became a way of bonding. Gavin had quickly joined in and they both laughed loudly, although it earned Gavin a couple of nose-related retaliations. Jack, laughing at first, tried to get them back on track once they started throwing pens at each other. 

“I texted you the link to your options so you can read through them right here”, Jack said, while pointing at the desktop screen. 

“Geoff, can you send it to me? I don’t think I have gotten any of the emails yet…” Gavin whined, “it’s probably ‘cus I’m foreign and all.” 

“Ask Jack, I’m busy,” Geoff mumbled, too focused on the different subjects he could choose. Jack moved over to sit next to the British boy on the bed. 

“Actually, you need to make a new account on the school page since you don’t have one, let me show you.” Jack moved Gavin’s laptop in front of him and began to type. 

“Thank you Jack,” Gavin beamed, “you’re so much nicer than elderly confused man over there.” They both chuckled in Geoff’s direction, but the nickname didn’t as much as incite a reaction. 

“What are all of these fucking options? Psychology? Computer Science? I thought we were still high school, man… I hope this doesn’t mean we actually have to do homework, otherwise they can shit on my dick.” 

“Computer Science! That’s so cool!” Gavin squealed as he ran up next to Geoff, leaving Jack to set up his account. “I’ve always wanted to be a hacker." He continued with a serious face. 

“You’d be the shittiest hacker out of anyone, it took you two hours to figure out how to turn on my TV yesterday” Geoff said, and Jack rolled his eyes. 

“It’s because the remote’s different, innit! I did comp-sci in my high school back in England, used to make, or I guess, like, used to code stuff, so I could mess with–“ 

“What’s your date of birth, Gavin?” Jack interrupted, smiling at how easily distracted his new friend was. 

“Oh, sorry! It’s the first of December, ’97! I’m the tannest winter-baby you’ll ever see, it’s because I’m half Italian” Gavin rambled on. 

“Ok that was a bit more than I needed to know,” Jack responded, chuckling. “Anyway, you’re gonna have to set up the password yourself, Mr. Future Hacker, or do you want me to do that for you too?” 

“No, it’s okay, thank you so much Jack!” Gavin quickly stole his laptop back. “Where do I find the courses?” Gavin asked at the same time as Geoff swivelled around to face the other two. A crease between his eyebrows had formed in confusion. “Also, uh, how many of these are we supposed to choose?” 

“I know Gavin hasn’t had access to the emails, so he at least has an excuse. Honestly, what would you do without me Geoff,” Jack huffed and leaned back on the wall. 

“Sure as hell wouldn’t be going through this shit. Fuck the Haywoods, man, they make everything complicated.” Gavin looked confused over at his new host, but Jack just shook his head. 

“So you have to choose six subjects from six different categories, unless you don’t want to do an art, then you can choose anything else to fill up that spot. Three of them are gonna be higher level, basically more difficult, and three will be standard level. And you’re gonna be stuck with them for two years so you better choose wisely, don’t repeat the mistake of that ASL class you took thinking that you could pass if you just whispered quietly enough.” 

Gavin laughed loudly at that. “Did you actually try to do that? Oh my god Geoff, you really are the biggest idiot out of us.” Jack joined in on the laugh, and Geoff’s frown deepened. “Try to?” Jack contributed, “no, this guy walked straight into the final without knowing a single word, and then ended up waving his hands around as if he was drowning, promptly failing the entire thing.” 

“Shup up, Jack! Gavin doesn’t need to know about these things, dickhead.” Geoff sounded angry, but Gavin could see he wasn’t serious. “It was actually pretty funny, to be honest,” he added with a smile. “Sophomore year was wild. Anyway, which subjects did you pick Jack?” Geoff said while pulling a hand through his hair, making it spike out in all directions. “Because after looking through this I don’t feel qualified for anything really, apart from the English lit class.” Gavin quickly scrolled through the different options, as Jack began to list what he had signed up for. 

“Well, I’m doing language and literature, because I doubt I’ll have time to read too much outside of work, and then I’m gonna keep doing spanish, uhm…Math standard level seems basic enough, environmental systems and societies because fuck actual science! Film seemed really interesting, so that, and same with global politics. I think that’s it?” 

“Ah I wanna do film too!” Gavin squeaked, “I used to love making films back home, my mate Dan and I would do this little videos for Youtube, maybe I can actually learn how a camera works!” “Gavin, I’m not sure they’re gonna let you do videos like you did with your mate, for an actual class,” Geoff snickered, sending Gavin into a high-pitched splutter. “No, not like that! We didn’t make sexy videos, we just joked around!” 

Jack smiled, “I think porn with you would somehow be funny, just imagine kissing someone with a huge nose like that…” 

“Oi! Right there, mate!” Geoff joined in, mockingly moaning in a high-pitched British voice. 

A flailing Gavin tried to overpower the other two, “No! You pricks! We weren’t shagging, we were just mates!” Geoff and Jack laugh in response to the flustered boy. “It’s all right kid” 

“No, Geoff, I’m serious! We made cool slow-motion videos, we even went viral, I can prove it! We were on TV!” 

The American boys kept laughing, before Jack put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “You can show us your extensive porn star career later, but pick your classes first.” 

≈≈ 

Gavin and Geoff end up sharing a couple of classes each with Jack, and all of them were taking math SL. It comes out that Gavin hated reading, had a weird thing for random history-knowledge, and that he did not only speak Italian but was decent in French too. Enough to convince Geoff to start learning the language after having failed his way through Spanish before. Jack was not surprised with Geoff’s choices of forgoing an art in favour of politics and economics, the boys anger towards his small-town upbringing fuelling a passion for change. Afterwards, the three teenagers complain about classes and play videogames for a couple of hours, Gavin fitting in as if they had known each other for years. 

At some point Jack’s phone went off, and he silenced the alarm. “Ok, 8pm, I’m out,” he says as he stands up. 

“But Jack, we haven’t finished the match!” Gavin complained. “I’m only two points behind, I need to catch up.” 

Jack looks tired, and Geoff turns to Gavin and tells him to shut up, before turning towards his old friend. “See you tomorrow, Jack.” Jack waved at them both, before closing the door behind him as Geoff turned to Gavin. 

“Jack always needs to leave by eight during the summer. That’s just one of the rules of the universe,” Geoff sighed. Gavin looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"But–" 

“He has to get up at 5am every day, for work, and he only gets Thursdays off." Geoff interrupted, "So you should be grateful he spent it with us.” 

Gavin splutters. “5am! That’s so early, why would anyone wanna go to work at 5am?” Geoff groaned in frustration with the ignorant brit. 

“Do you really think he wants to work? This is Jack’s story to tell, but he didn’t really want to sit through a bunch of your dumb questions, so I’m gonna give you the rundown, ok?” Gavin nodded, realising they’d apparently discussed his response beforehand, probably over text. 

“Jack’s dad got cancer when we were fourteen, which is when he started working. His mom was never in the picture, so my parents helped them out with some money, but there were still a lot of medical bills to be paid. His dad slowly got better, he completely recovered actually. But a year later, it came back again.” Gavin’s eyes go wide, and Geoff’s are locked on a blank spot on the wall. “He’s better now, almost completely fine again, thanks to fuck-ton of luck as well as the entirety of Jack’s college fund.” 

“Fuck,” Gavin whispered, looking down at his own hands as the other teen continued. 

“Jack, though, he is scared that it’ll come back – obviously he is – so he is trying to earn as much money as he can.” Geoff looked over at Gavin, seeing that the Brit looks smaller than ever, and put an arm around him. 

“I know it sounds like a lot, because it is, but the only thing we can do is to support him and not pity him or bring it up. Sorta’ just…let him be a normal teen and fuck around and forget about it.” Gavin looked up at him, smiling. 

“You’re a great friend, Geoff. I’m happy I ended up in your house.” 

The older teen smiled back. “Me too, kid, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's bad to have the first chapter be sort of a filler, but I'm very invested in the school system and what classes people choose because I feel like it says a lot. Or something. (yes, i am this boring in real life too).


	3. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav makes a friend!

In the UK, Gavin had gone to a strict catholic school, courtesy of his extremely religious parents. Over the years, he made the school into his happy place – where he could enjoy himself and act like the chaotic kid he was. A fact his family definitely would not have approved of if they knew. Throughout the years Gavin had perfected the skill of causing trouble without being caught, making flawless excuses and playing the role of the good responsible boy whenever he could.  


This troublemaking, however, had made a large part of the other students resent him, as most of the boys had at some point received the blame for Gavin’s shenanigans. Of course, Gavin didn’t really care, he saw the bullying as just another chance for him to mess around. And he had Dan, too, to watch out and act as the muscle in his plans.  
At least until year 11, when Dan’s mother had gotten a well-paid promotion that included the entire family moving to a whole different continent. And suddenly Gavin, who had shut himself off from his negative emotions, constantly willing himself to be happy, couldn’t anymore.  


Because through all his abuse and frustration, Gavin had not once ever, in his 14 years of life, been this lonely.  


Gavin’s family had moved into the house across the street from Dan when they were both three years old. They met on the neighbourhood playground, Gavin convincing the taller boy to push him on the swing set, and they stuck together after that.  


Dan had been there when he fell down from the monkey bars and broke his arm in the second grade, ready to call the teachers. Dan had been there when he got back from another torturous six-hour long Sunday service in church, ready to distract him with video games and dumb jokes. Dan had been there when they started secondary school and Gavin had been bullied for his huge nose, ready to hand out punches. He’d been there when Gavin had his gay panic after hooking up with a random guy who was probably a decade older than him in a shitty club that had accepted their fake IDs, ready to just hold the smaller boy – Dan comforting him by mere familiarity of the years they had spent together.  


So when Dan left right after their exams, Gavin spent the summer drowning himself in illegal liquor and cheap blowjobs in the backyards of house parties hosted by people he’d never met before. And then he got to work, because he refused to fulfil the stereotype, too stubborn to let himself go to waste after all the years of psychological compartmentalization he had so dutifully practiced.  


So he kept going. He went to school, worked hard, got his grades up, and applied to study abroad. At the same time, he began to regularly and diligently attending church and continuing to make his parents proud, ensuring that they would willingly let him leave.  


Only for a single minute, every morning while putting on his uniform, he allowed himself to think of Dan, before fully focusing on his goal.  


And it paid off, he made it. All the effort was worth the moment when he received his acceptance letter and his parents both congratulated him.  


However, after a year of repressing his personality, and eleven years spent in uniform, Gavin found himself worried as he tried to figure out what to wear on the first day of school in Sweetwater. 

“Geoff,” he whined, loud enough to be heard through the bathroom door. “I have no clue what to wear, Geoff. You need to help me!”

While everyone else went to their homerooms in the morning to get more information about the program, Geoff dropped Gavin off at the administration office. Apparently, there was some more documentation to be filled out, plus he had to pick up his student card.  


As Gavin walked into the waiting room, he ended up in line behind a curly-haired teen aggressively arguing with the secretary.  


“My computer broke, ok! It couldn’t be fixed in time to sign up for the classes, that doesn’t mean that I deserve to be kicked out of the entire school!” he yelled. Gavin could tell the accent was different than Geoff’s and Jacks, and he smiled knowing he wasn’t gonna be the only new kid in school.  


“I can choose them right now, it’s alright, just give me the paper and I’ll make sure it works with the schedule.” Gavin could tell the clerk was a bit scared, because so was he, as she handed the teen his form. The Brit stepped out of the way to let the boy pass, before he made his way up to the counter.  


“Uh, I’m Gavin Free, and I’m a new student here?” He said shyly, unsure of what to do.  


“Yes, ok, I’ll need you to fill this insurance form out, and then you should be good to go,” the clerk said, and handed him a paper along with his student card. Gavin brought it over to a chair which may or may not have been as far away from the previously yelling boy.  


His avoidance tactic did not work, however. “Hey, British guy, do you know how this class thing works?”  


Gavin swallowed. “Uh, yeah,” he said, avoiding the gaze of the curly haired boy to focus on his own form. It wasn’t that he was scared, but the nervousness of being in a new place without Geoff combined with the loud arguing had put him on edge.  


“Well, can you explain it to me then?” As the teen made his way over to him, Gavin realised that he actually wasn’t too intimidating. In fact, he had quite the baby face, and his clothes all seemed awkwardly a bit too big for him.  


“Uh, okay.” Gavin began to recount what Jack had told him a couple of days earlier, trying not to be deterred by the intense gaze of the other boy staring at him.  


“So basically you just find the three things you’re best at, and then the three other things that you wanna do,” Gavin finished, the other boy staring down at his sheet with a faltering look. He quickly ticked off chemistry as a higher level course, and maths studies as the most basic maths course.  


Gavin, not wanting to intrude, quickly filled in the last spots on his form before handing it off to the secretary. However, before he was able to look at his schedule, the teen spoke to him again.  


“Do you think French or Spanish is easier?”  


Gavin hesitated. “Uhm, I guess whatever you’ve done before?”  


The other averted his gaze, “I managed to avoid a second language in school until now actually, so I don’t really know shit.”  


After a quick assessment, Gavin sat down next to the boy again. Curly hair seemed like he really needed help, and he wasn’t yelling anymore, so maybe it was an opportunity for friendship?  


“Well I’m taking French B, and my friend will be taking French ab initio so I can help him. I’m sure you could come along too?”  


The teenager looked over at Gavin with a questioning look, almost like he didn’t believe him.  


"Are you sure?”  


“Yeah, it’s really fine, I learn from helping others too.” The teen slowly ticked off the box.  


“What about arts? I really don’t feel like doing more reading than I have to, but I don’t really know anything about Theatre or film or drawing and shit.”  


“Oh!” Gavin smiled brightly, “I’m doing film, and I’m really excited! You should join, I looked up the syllabus online and it really doesn’t seem too hard, it looks really fun.”  


The other boy didn’t even look up at him, just nodded and ticked off the film box, standard level.  


“If you say so,” he said as he handed over his form. The secretary wordlessly handed over his student card and schedule, nervous to start up another argument by saying anything.  


Gavin didn’t really know what to do with himself, so he pulled up his own schedule on the phone to check where he was supposed to be heading.  


“I’m Michael, by the way.” Gavin looked up surprised.  


“Oh, uh, my name’s Gavin!” He smiled. Then he turned to the secretary.  


“Excuse me, uhm, but where is classroom M25?”  


“And, uhm,” Michael scanned the piece of paper he’d just been given, “M12 as well?”  


“They’re both in the main building,” the secretary began, but he’s interrupted by a tall, dark-blond man walking out of one of the offices with an annoyed expression on his face. He looked too old to be a student, or rather, too well put together – the kid was wearing a crisp black button-up shirt and a cardigan, for Christ’s sake. Very out of place compared to what Gavin had seen of the Sweetwater population so far, but then again so was the school. It had changed a lot, or so Geoff had said. New paint job, new auditorium, all of the buildings were renovated. Well, to Gavin it was all new anyways.  


As soon the blonde spotted Gavin and Michael, his face immediately fell into a cold, neutral expression as he looked over at the secretary.  


“You’re just in time James, these are our two new students for the diploma program. Maybe you could show them to their first classes?” For a split second it looked like he was about to object, but then he turned over to the two new students with a calm, controlled smile.  


“Of course. Where are you heading?” Gavin and Michael repeated their numbers, and soon they followed the blonde down the hallway and outside.  


“Yo, are you a student here or what?”  


It was Michael who broke the silence. The taller teen’s facial expression didn’t change as he held the door open for them, leading into what seems to be the main building.  


“Yes, I am. A junior, just like you presumably.” Gavin is shocked by that, and he saw the boy tense up as Gavin’s eyes widened.  


“Anyway,” the boy said as he abruptly stopped outside a non-conspicuous door and turned to Michael. “This is the French classroom. There’s still a couple of minutes until break and Ms. Delhomme, so you can wait outside.” Michael couldn’t do anything but nod, as the blonde faced to Gavin.  


“We both have History on the second floor. You can come with me or you can stay here until the bell rings, but don’t be late. Mr. Mahlstedt would not like that.” And with that, he walked away, before Gavin can even begin to consider the situation. He turned to Michael.  


“He was right weird, no?” Michael nodded.  


“Rich fucker didn’t even introduce himself, good luck on having him in class,” the teen replied, as he jumped up to sit in the window sill. Gavin joined next to him, the nerves surrounding his first day at school bubbling back up.  


“So, what’s up with the accent?”  


Gavin grinned at him, “I’m an international student. Came here from England like a week ago.”  


Michael nodded, eyebrows raised in fascination.  


“What about you, I gathered you’re new too, where are you from?”  


“I’m from New Jersey. It’s on the East Coast.” Michael directed his gaze down, staring at the floor. “Parents got divorced so I ended up here.”  


Gavin didn’t know how to respond and scratched his arm awkwardly. “I, uh, I’m sorry…”  


Michael turned to him with a smile. “Nah, it’s all good. Where are you staying? Are you doing like a host-program or what?”  


“Yes! I’m staying with this guy named Geoff, he’s really cool, he’s the one in your French class actually so you’ll meet him really soon!” Michael grinned in return.  


“Look at us, new students hustling to make friendships,” he chuckled, and Gavin joined in.  


They were interrupted by the bell ringing, and people began streaming out of the classroom, filling up the hallway. Both boys observed their new classmates in silence.  


“Yo, Gavin, what’s up?” Geoff approached leisurely. “You get lost already?”  


Gavin spluttered, “No, Geoff! I know where my class is, but I made a friend.” Michael rolled his eyes. Friend was generous for someone he’d known for less than an hour, but he didn’t object. 

“This is Michael, he’s in your French class too!”  


Geoff looks the curly-haired teen up and down, before smiling. “Nice to meet you Michael, I’m Geoff.” Then he turned to Gavin, “Aight, kid, now get to class. Don’t wanna be late with Mr. Mahlstedt.”  


“Ok, see you Geoff! See you Michael!” The Brit waved and walked towards the stairs up to the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i'm a mess, thanks for reading, i guess.


End file.
